The Burning Rage
by BlackBlood23
Summary: (REWRITTING)Your read all these stories about how Lucy is betrayed by Natsu. But what if Natsu is betrayed by Lucy? 7 years ago he left, heartbroken, and never looked back… but now, at the grand magic games, he come back... but on a different team. How will Fairy tail cope when they find out about Natsu's new and, slightly scary, powers? AU and NaZa.
1. Prologue

**Kay! This is the rewrite, so hopefully it'll be better than the last one. If you've already read the original one then good for you and don't compare! but if you haven't then review, favourite and/or follow.**

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_Natsu's POV:_

I was running into the eternal darkness in front of me. Tear prickling at my eyes and Branches whipping at my face. I attempted to stop the branches with my hands, but failing. My feet were caked in mud and my once baggy white pants were now torn. My lungs were burning, making my breath come out raspy and dry and the moon sent mysterious silver light all over. I tightly shut my eyes, trying to forget the events that occurred earlier that day.

_*Flashback*_

_W-Why?_

_This thought plagued my mind as I watched Gray and Lucy kiss. We were at the docks in Hargeon, beginning to board the large fairy tail ship to go to Tenroujima , but both of them were lagging behind, waiting for the right moment to detached themselves from the rest of the group. no-one had noticed, apart from me, who was running towards Luce at lightning speeds. I was about to call for her until I saw her and Gray detach themselves from the rest and run off down a secluded alleyway. I began to follow them, curious of where they were going._

_ I continued to follow Gray and Lucy, taking twists and turns until we reached a hidden part of the docks, crates upon crates of imported items stacked on each other, forming the perfect hiding place._

_That's how we got here, watching Lucy and Gray make out._

_I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. Well, it's to be expected, after all, me and Lucy have been a couple for at least a couple of months, telling each other that we love them, sharing hugs in the park... etc. Just to find out that it had all been a giant lie, a fraud made by your own girlfriend and you best friend. How could they do this to me?_

_"... Gray... p-please... we need to go back, someone might see us..." Lucy moaned as Gray trailed kisses down her neck,_

_"... no-one's here but us, Luce..." Gray mumbled into Lucy's skin. Luce, the nickname I gave her, and only her._

_"I know, but someone might notice that we're not on the boat..." She said, shoving Gray away from her._

_I didn't hear the rest as I had already left, weaving through the labyrinth of crates and carts, leaving the docks and going up a rocky mountain path to the east. Leading to the entrance of a dense forest where I momentarily halted. It looks like one of those forests where when you enter, you can never leave. But, then again, I have nothing better to lose I thought bitterly. It was true, the star of my life just turned out to be a lying bitch, dating my ex-friend. So, making up my mind, I ran into the dense forest._

_Not knowing that the next time he left, he'd be a completely different person._

_*Flashback End*_

I carried on running till the pain became unbearable. I looked around, finding that I was in the middle of nowhere, ash and fir trees looming over me, their bony branches reaching out, grabbing at anything they could find. The floor was covered in dead trees and bark and an icy breeze made me shiver.

After about half an hour I stumbled across a small opening, Tree stubs sticking out of the ground in all directions and dead grass covering the floor. A sudden gust of wind blew past, making my hair and scaled scarf blow to the side. I laughed bitterly, recalled why Igneel had given me the scarf. It'll protect you from all emotional and physical pains He had said, Lying oh so blatantly to his only son. I needed protection so where was it?

My reaction was to rip the scarf of my neck, throwing it into the wind, watching it blow around in the wind, flapping like a seal. However, before it was lost forever, it bursted into flames, slightly startling, I walked towards the smouldering ashes stepping on them with my bare foot. They were still warm. To be perfectly honest, I couldn't care less; what good has it ever done for me? All it did was remind me of my father who left me for no clear reason.

I sighed before deciding to take a break, Sitting down and leaning on a large tree stub, closing my eyes. It was only then had I realised how tired I really was as in a matter of seconds I felt sleep take over me.

I woke up with a groan, lifting my hand to wipe the tiredness out of my eyes before standing up. I must've been asleep for some time as sunlight was streaming through the ash trees and on to my face. It was only then that I'd sensed the presence of another person. I turned around, my fist blazing, only to be stopped by a calm, but powerful, voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." it said, though you could tell that it was a woman from the tone of voice.

Standing there was, as I predicted, a woman jet black hair that went down to her ankles. She was wearing an emerald-green dress that stopped just below the ankles, revealing that she was bare foot. Her skin was sickly pale, nearly white, and her eyes were burning amber red. She had an orange gem-like stone that was glowing slightly, held together by a leather band wrapped around it. It was beautiful in its own way and was radiating a phenomenal amount of magic.

"Who are you!?" I questionably shouted, my fist wasn't alight any more but it was still clenched in a threatening manner.

She laughed lightly at my reaction, making me glare at her. When she stopped laughing she spoke in the same soft voice as before, " I mean you no harm, Natsu, my name is Gaea and, In fact, I'm here to help you, I've had my eye on you for some time now and I can see that you have much potential..." She began, walking towards me slowly, I wanted to step backwards but I felt enticed to stand there and do nothing.

"I saw how you were so bitterly betrayed by your once best friends, and so I'm here to make a deal" she finished, stopping in front of me.

"What's this deal?" I questioned, wincing when 'Gaea' lifted a hand up to stroke my cheek, but still I could not move.

"The deal is that you, and several others, come with me and my friends for 7 years. I'll teach you my magic, earth primordial magic. However, be warned, there is a catch…" She began, moving her hand away from my cheek and slowly taking off her necklace, and holding it in her hand.

"And the catch is…?" I questioned with an _are you going to tell me or what_ kind of look.

Gaea simply laughed before answered with a sly smirk, "The catch is that you have to swear never to use your original magic, in other words, you fire dragon slayer magic and you need to get rid of your fairy tail mark"

"And why would I give up my magic!?" I said with a laugh, a smug look on my face.

"Because, Natsu, I could give you power… Enough power to get revenge on your ex friend and girlfriend! Not only that, but you'd also have the power to find Igneel… that's what you want, right? To find Igneel?" she temped, looking me in the eye.

And tempting it was.

At first I was reluctant, then again, who would miss me?

* * *

_Erza's POV:_

_Where is He!?_

For 2 hours we've been waiting for Natsu, 2 hours! Gray and Lucy had just boarded a few minutes ago, god knows where they were! But I knew that they were at the docks, after all I'd had lunch with them! But Natsu, I hadn't seen him all day! everyone's getting impatient, Including me. The sun had set and the moon was sending a silver light all over the dock.

"Can't we just go now!?" Gray arguably questioned, Tapping his foot on the floor,

"No! We must wait for all of the competitors to be present before leaving for Tenroujima!" I shouted angrily, glaring at Gray, "and put some clothes on!" I added on a side note.

"Why? It's obvious that He's not coming!" Lucy said, groaning. Now I was annoyed,

"You're supposed to be supporting him! You're his boyfriend after all!" I screeched, nearly re-equipping a sword. Lately Lucy's been really annoying me, bragging about having a boyfriend, kissing in public, all that kind of stuff...

"Yeah... well, Are you sure it's not because you fancy him, Erza!" Lucy said accusingly, a sly smirk plastered on her face.

Makarov sighed, before calling out, "Set sail, we're leaving!" nodding his head as if he had made the right decision.

"Master!" I called out, disbelief evident in my voice,

"Lucy's right, Erza, He's probably gone on a mission" Master said sternly.

"Or flame head chickened out!" Gray added, jokingly. I glared at him, shutting him up instantly.

The anchor was pulled out of the deep sea and we set sail, towards Tenroujima. The only people who were against it were me and happy. However, most of the girls, apart from Lucy and Evergreen, We're also unhappy about the decision. But there was nothing we could do.

_And so, The tenrou team went to their doom..._

* * *

Natsu's POV:

Before I could change my mind again I turned and ran towards the necklace. I grabbed hold of it with a firm hand. Immediately I began to feel light headed, like I was flying and a blinding green light enveloped me and the necklace.

_...And Natsu went with the Mysterious woman. He trained with her for 7 years and met with the other 5, each being taught by different person but all living in the same place. He was taught Earth primordial magic, the magic of the earth, plants and nature itself; like the woman, Gaea, promised. Natsu also kept his part of the bargain; he forgot fairy tail, Igneel and being a dragon slayer. He was exceptional at the magic and excelled quicker than any normal person would. He had made new friends and had found himself a new family… a better one…_

* * *

**Was it Alright? Terrible? Don't carry on? Do carry on? TELL MEEEE!? oh and please if you enjoyed this fanfic then read the others! over and out! Review, favourite and follow if you want! Sorry if it was a bit rushed, this is one of those chapter where you just want to get it over and done with so you can start the real story.**


	2. The Encounter

**Hello! If you're reading this, which I know a lot of people don't, we need more evil Natsu fanfic's! Pleaze write them! They're so good! Thank you too all the people who reviewed and gave constructive criticism - I tried to take it into account when I wrote the story! And I rewrote chapter 1 because I was unhappy about it and in a rush, but it's still got the basic concept… apart from Natsu learnt Time primordial magic instead of Earth and It's a orb instead of a necklace now…**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_7 years later… and three months:_

_Erza's POV:_

I was standing in the middle of Crocas, holding a trailer of suitcases with my right hand, my left on my hip. I was staring at five collapsed figures. Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Romeo were all lying on the ground, groaning. We'd just got back from our three month training, feeling better than ever... Kinda. I was feeling better physically, but mentally I was broken. When we had got back from Tenroujima we found out that Natsu had been missing for seven years. All of us were feeling broken inside, me in particular. In the past 3 months we were training; the rest of the guild (how little it was) gave it their all to finding him. We were yet to hear the results.

"H-Hey… I still don't feel great about all of this… we still don't know whether that spell worked or not" Gray said, holding his back. Gritting his teeth in pain and frustration.

"Yeah, but I do feel like my magic power increased… even though I'm aching all over" Groaned Lucy. She shuffled over to Gray, albeit with some difficulty.

"Don't you guys feel embarrassed by yourselves?" I questioned, looking at them with cold, calculating eyes.

"Why should we? And why are you completely fine, Erza~?" She whined.

"Probably because she had her second wind from the start…" Gray mumbled, making Lucy giggle slightly.

"Hello there stranger!" a familiar voice greeted. We turned to see Master standing there with Asuka, Bisca's and Alzack's child, riding on top of master's neck, team shadow gear and, naturally, Alzack and Bisca.

"Master!" I greeted, along with Lucy and Gray. By now Wendy and Romeo had gotten off the floor and were currently patting off the imaginary dust on their butts.

Murmurs went through a growing crowd in the distance. They were pointing and staring at us. I only caught snippets of hat they were saying, but it was enough to get the basic idea of the conversation:

"Is that Fairy Tail?" One would question,

"Who? Them?" Another would answer, pointing towards us.

"That weak little guild? They'll defiantly come last again!" The third would say, before a fit of laughter reverberated thought the crowd.

Romeo was glaring at the crowd, his teeth clenched. His muscles tensed. You could tell he was trying to hold in the overwhelming urge to throw a fireball at them. "Let them laugh, we have more important things to discuss" Master said, calmly, ignoring the booming laughter. We all nodded, turning towards master, a serious atmosphere falling over us.

"The match will begin tomorrow… but we don't know anything about the rules, as such, levy would you please…" Master said, looking towards Levy, who pulled a giant book from behind her back.

"If I were to summarize things, then there are three main rules. First of all, each guild's master cannot participate…" Levy began, Master simply sighed and mumbled a 'ah…well.'

Levy continued," The second is that anyone without the guild's insignia cannot participate either, and must simply observe…"

This time Romeo spoke, "Isn't that to be expected, though…" before trailing off, into an incomprehensible mumble,

"Finally, each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained." Levy finished, giving the book to Lucy and whispering something in her ear, making Lucy sweat drop.

"…za…"

"…rza…"

"Erza!" Someone shouted in my ear, making me turn and slap them with my iron coated hand. It was Gray.

"Gray…!" I asked, slightly shocked. He was rubbing his right cheek, trying to ease the pain.

"What do you want!?" I shouted angrily, I have absolutely why I was so annoyed, but I was.

"Me and Lucy are going into town, after all… we've come all the way to this huge city, We might as well enjoy it. I think Wendy and Romeo said something about going to a restaurant or something…" He trailed off, before mumbling something like 'she's a demon in disguise' and running off.

I shook the insult off without a second thought. I only had one thing on my mind… Natsu: 'Where was he right now? Why hasn't he come home to Fairy Tail? Is he in danger?' These were the questions that reeled in my mind day and night as I wandered down an empty street, stroking my imaginary beard, my head down and my eyes trailing the floor.

My head suddenly came into contact with something extremely hard and, as I was walking briskly, hurt tremendously. My left hand instantly went to my head, rubbing it to ease the pain.

I looked up to see what I had hit, only to gasp at the surroundings. The houses were neat, orderly and Victorian, like you would expect from a major city. To the left was a straight river running right through the city. The place was absolutely covered in flowers, all completely different colours, shapes and sizes making the entire street look vibrant and colourful; even thought there were hardly any people.

"Owwwww…!" the 'thing' whined… um… correction, 'things'. On the floor were two hooded figures, both lying on their butts. The one on the left was rubbing the right side of their head whilst the right one was holding their forehead; one hand on top of the other.

"Shira! Watch where you're going!" the one on the right shouted; judging from the tone of voice it was a boy.

"Then don't drop me! Kurma!" the left one, recently called Shira, retaliated, also lowering their hands. Unlike the boy, their voice was much more feminine; more like a girl's.

"Hello!? I'm not the one who walked straight into some random person!" Kurma screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Shira.

"No… you're the one who tried to steal a golden watch off a man who was looking at it. Real smart!" Shira said, a mocking look plastered on her face.

The argument went on like this for at least a couple of minutes, saying all kinds of things, like 'you touch the jellyfish' and 'at least I know how to spell imbecile', completely ignoring my presence. Though… I must admit… It was hilarious eavesdropping into their conversation.

Suddenly they stopped fighting, beads of sweat falling from their brow, a look of pure terror on their face. Why? I have no idea.

"Do y-you f-feel that?" Kurma stuttered, holding Shiras hands tightly, like his life depended on it.

"Y-Yup, I think _they_ f-found out…" Shira answered, nodding her head furiously. It was a near comical sight that made me laugh inside.

As soon as she had answered, a voice spoke behind them, "There you are…" It was oddly calm, but a lot of malice and danger was lurking deep within it. A shiver visibly went up their spines, slowly turning around to face the man. Unlike the two on the floor, this man had no hood, so I could see him clearly:

He was tall and muscular with slicked back blonde hair and some stubble around his mouth and chin. His attire was simple: a tattered cape attached to his shoulders with a high collar and armoured plates on his shoulder, held close by a belt and loose dark pants. His torso was covered by a simple maroon shirt. He had an armoured waist guard with plates similar to the one on his shoulders, tucked inside simple leather boots.

"And where have you been…" the man began, throwing a glare in their direction, making them whimper.

"Lightning and Mind have already gathered, so why haven't you" He continued, his voice dripping in fury, yet a dark smirk as on his face, his left eye twitching slightly. "P-Please s-spare us!" They both cried out in unison.

"No, I shal-""Come on, Fire. They're not worth your time!" a cold voice interjected from above. Looking up I saw _another _hooded figure. Judging from his rough voice, it was a male who had just finished puberty. He was sitting on one of the flat roofs, learning his back against the next one along. His right leg was bent so he could rest his right arm on his knee.

Both children immediately jumped off the floor shouting, "Earth!" Excitedly. Their fear disappearing instantly. The man sighed at their reaction, before grabbing the staff and jumping down from the roof and landing on his feet, _unharmed_.

"Good to see you too, light, darkness." 'Earth' spoke, no emotion in his voice. You could tell he didn't mean it. 'Fire 'grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

"Nice to see you, Earth!" 'Fire' shouted, waving towards the man.

Surprisingly, 'Earth' smiled back, "It's good to see you to…". 'Fire' grinned at the man, before turning to look at the two on the floor. He sighed, giving an irritated look in their direction, making them shiver.

"Fine… Whatever! We need to go anyway." He said in defeat, before looking at the man called 'Earth'. They nodded in silent agreement; 'Earth' took something off his neck and held it in the palm of his hands before he began to chant something under his breath.

After a few second the three seemed to glow a light green, the air picking up, before just… _vanishing_, frost covering the ground.

'Earth' sighed, before turning to look at me. "Sorry about those two, their usually the smart ones in the group…" He said with a chilling voice. Replacing the amulet around his neck.

"N-No… It's fine…" I stuttered, trying not to take a step back; the air around the man was absolutely freezing! But I really didn't want to offend him. He seemed to notice my discomfort as he took a step back, the air instantly getting warmer.

"Sorry…" He mumbled,

"I'm not usually this nervous… so it's taking a toll on my magic" He explained, gripping the staff tighter. I could sense the distress it was causing him.

Naturally, I tried to help.

"Well… you should be!" I said, snobbishly. My head held high and my hands on my hips.

"I'm absolutely freezing because of you! The least you can do is buy me a drink!" I looked at the man briefly, before bursting into a fit of giggles. After a second the man started to laugh as well.

We didn't stop laughing until our sides were splitting. I wiped a tear away from my eye, smiling slightly.

"Should we get that drink now…" The man said. I nodded. Grabbing my hand, making me wince slightly. His hands were colder than snow! Thought, this time, he didn't seem to notice and pulled me out of the abandoned street.

After about 5 minutes of being dragged around by Mr freezing, we found a nice café to go to. It was in the centre of the city; in the town square. It was small and had a homey vibe to it. The inside was tidy and, like outside, it had a homey vibe to it: the room was rectangular with the bar table in the top right corner. Table and chairs were scattered all over the place and boutiques were place in the middle of each table.

We sat down at one of the tables and a waiter immediately came over and gave us a menu. I ordered a coffee whilst Mr freezing ordered some water. There was an awkward silence between us after the waiter had gone. Mr freezing was the one to break the silence, "So… what's your name?" He asked, leaning on the palm of his hand.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet." I answered, it was afterwards that I realised that I'd told a complete stranger my name.

"Really? That I pretty name… "I heard him mumble, making me blush slightly. "My friends call me Earth, but I think it would make more sense to call me spirit. I'm Natsu, by the way…" He said, making me tense. Did he just say his name was Natsu? I couldn't be… could it? Without any warning, I leaned over the table and grabbed his cloak, ripping it off.

He was defiantly not Natsu.

The man standing… or sitting there had black hair with the front part of his hair dyed a reddish pink at the tips. His face in profile was, actually, very handsome and his skin was perfectly tanned. His eyes were a deep sapphire blue- nearly black and he was quite muscular. He donned a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimetres. He was wearing loose, cream pants, held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he had distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right, having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part, similar to square fangs. His left ear donned a dragon head piercing. I saw, what looked to be, a tattoo of a red phoenix dancing on his right shoulder. Their was a scar adoring his tanned neck, on the right side.(Basically he looks like sting - look a fanfic pic for the phoenix.)

"Um… okay" Natsu said awkwardly, a surprise look on his face. I just sighed and slowly sat back down. A disappointed look etched into my face.

"Sorry… I thought that you might be a person who we've been looking for…" I trailed off, looking at my lap. Fidgeting uncomfortably in my seat.

There was an awkward silence between us again, the waiter came and gave us our drinks; asking if we wanted anything else, before leaving to tend another table.

"So… um… Why are you nervous?" I question awkwardly taking a sip from my cup.

He gave me a confused look, so I continued - matter of factly, "You know… earlier you said that you're not usually this nervous…"

"…Oh, well… I'm competing in the Grand Magic Games for the first time so I'm kinda nervous that I might slip up or somthin'" He said sheepishly, scratching his cheek with his Index finger.

"You'll do fine… it's my first time as well" I answered as he took a large gulp of water from his cup.

"Then I guess I'll see you in the second round!" He said cockily, making me laugh slightly.

"Yeah… I guess…"

The conversation went smoothly after that. Talking about all sorts of things, Favourite foods, animals, knick-knacks... you get the idea. Eventually, the waiter came round with the bill, we paid and got up from our seats, revealing that Natsu was rather tall, I came up to about his chin.

"I've had a great time, Natsu. Even though you not the person I thought you were, you're pretty cool." I remarked, smiling slightly.

"Only pretty cool?" He frowned, sounding actually offended, making me laugh again.

"Fine… very cool." I said still laughing slightly.

"Great to know…" He mumbled, before smiling slightly.

"I guess our time is up…" He whispered, making me look at him, confused.

"We can still hang out, after all, you are one of my friends" I said softly,

"And you mine... sorry… I have to go; I'm late enough as it is." Natsu said - a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Ditto…" I mimicked, turning in the direction of Honeybone Lodgings.

"Bye…" I heard him whisper, before a bright light came behind me, when I turned to see Natsu, he was gone.

* * *

**Sorry it was so bad... *sniffle* this chapter was, again, one I just wanted to get over and done with. to answer a lingering question. Why choose that Magic? ****I have absolutely no idea, I just thought is sounded cool! :D. To the rest Thank You soooooo Much! BUT, WE NEED MORE EVIL NATSU FANFIC'S! **

**Review, favourite and/or follow.**


	3. The Grand Magic Games Opening

**Hi… I changed Natsu's magic back to Earth Primordial Magic – so he now had black hair with pink tips at the front and stings clothes.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The vast crowd screamed in excitement, balloons covered the sky in blurs of colours. A simple man in a tuxedo boomed over the roars of the crowd, his hair mushroom-like and jet black; making him look even more like a stereotypical commentator.

"The time has finally come, this year! I welcome you all to the annual festival of magic: The Grand Magic Games! Sky Labyrinth, A.K.A the preliminaries, has done its job well - Depleting the vast amount of guilds in Fiore to only eight! I am your announcer, Chapati Lola, and with us today is the former council member, Yazima and Jenny Realight!" The man, recently named Chapati, Screamed.

"Now… Do you want to find out what guilds got through?" Chapati questioned loudly, A roar of agreement was his answer.

"Alrighty, First of in 8th place; Will they be able to reclaim their past glory? Contrary to their name, they're the wild, rowdy Fairy Tail!"

5 silhouettes walked out of the stone archway, the middle one, Gray, pumped his fist into the air, as if to say "we are no. 1". All of them had a serious expression etched onto their face.

Instantly, the crowd began to boo. They each had their own reaction to this: Gray had a look of disbelief, though his hand was still floating in the air. Romeo mumbled something under his breath, gritting his teeth - Erza following suit. Lucy and Wendy both look extremely uncomfortable- fidgeting uncontrollably and moving closer to each other.

"Even though they've gotten last place every single year, Fairy Tail somehow managed to claw their way through the preliminaries. Though, of course, they only managed to get 8th place." He said matter of factly.

Gray walked over to Lucy, placing a hand on one of her shoulders. He leant forward, placing his mouth next to her ear. " Keep cool, Lucy. Just think of me…" He whispered seductively, a slight shiver going up her spine.

_Erza's POV:_

I watched as Gray walked over to Lucy, whispering something in her ear, making her shiver slightly. Something wasn't right about that. What had Gray said to make her shiver like that? I'll ask her later.

The sound of cheering reached my ears. _That_ was surprising; from what I heard Fairy Tail was really, _really_ unpopular. I turned towards the cheering, like everyone else in our little group, to see about ¾ of Fairy Tail cheering for us, shouting things like:

"You can do it!"

Or "Hooray! We're rooting for you!"

I made me happy to see them here cheering for us. But. I must admit, however much I enjoy their company, I was secretly angry. Why weren't they looking for Natsu? He's been missing for at least 7 years and yet here we are participating in a stupid competition for a worthless title and a bit of money. How infuriating. If I hadn't of been picked for this tournament thing then I'd be out there right now, looking for him. I noticed the three exceeds on the sidelines, each with depressed looks on their face. The worst had to be happy, his eyes were distant and lifeless, he looked like he was going to break down any second. The other two just looked at him sympathetically, understanding his situation perfectly.

_End of Erza's POV:_

"Next up… Is 7th place in the preliminaries. The Hounds of Hell's Army, Quatro Cerberus!"

The second group came through the archway; 5 men all with arrogant looks on their faces. The one in the middle shouted something like "Wild!" over and over again- like a mantra. They were standing in a rough 'v' shape – one in front with 2 either side of him and another two behind them. The crowd was, seemingly, surprised at the outcome and began to whisper to each other, probably wondering why they came 7th instead of 3rd or something along those lines, before they quietened down to let the commentator speak.

"Coming in 6th place, we have the all-female Guild. The dancers of the deep blue sea, Mermaid Heel!"

The third group came through the archway and, like the commentator stated, they were all girls. All of them looked more laid back than Quatro Cerberus; waving and smiling like there was no tomorrow. Unlike with Quatro Cerberus, the crowd was cheering and smiling; some were even waving back.

"Fifth place is the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus!"

The fourth group didn't even make it through the archway; they were already posing - Their middle and index finger pressed together in an 'x' formation. All the women in the stadium instantly had hearts in their eyes whilst the men sent envious glares towards the small group.

"Fourth place… the Goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers. Lamia Scale!"

The fifth group had mixed emotions. The man in front looked creepily serious whilst the rest were smiling and looking around. Most of the crowd gasped when they saw Jura, a wizard saint, standing there. Some would even whisper things like:

"It's Jura!"

Or "It's really him…!" Some would even say, "He's so cool!" and " I wanna be just like him!"

"Moving on… Well, this is a surprise… could the flapping of their wings really carry them this far?! In third we have Fairy Tail B Team!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone in Fairy Tail's A team jaw's dropped. The crowd had died down to a low mumble as Fairy Tail B walked out, seemingly confused as to why there were two Fairy Tail teams.

Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Laxus and Jellal *cough* *cough* Mystogan were all standing there. A confident looks on their faces, aiming them at Fairy Tail A.

"Everyone settle down. Now, in second place we have… wait? What! Sabertooth?!" The commentator said - disbelief was evident in his voice, everyone following suit.

A deafening silence hung in the air as the sound of walking was heard. Everyone turned towards the sound. Sabertooth was standing there, looking beyond angry. Their faces were scrunched up, muscled tensed and eyes narrowed. (Oh Yeah, Sting's wearing what Natsu used to wear, kay!)

"Well… after this strange turn of events… let's find out who came first" The commentator said slowly, breaking the awkward silence.

"In first place we have… um… the children of the burning sun, Phoenix Heart!"

5 Hooded figures were standing next to the archway. One was leaning against the frame whilst another was standing with their hand on their side, leaning on one leg. Two of them were running round, their capes bellowing in the wind. The final one, preferably the leader, was casually standing there. Their right arm as in front of them at an angle with a pale purple orb rolling from their elbow to their hand before it actually began to move back up their arm again.

Everyone gave the new group a hard glare – and for good reason; they knew that phoenix eye would be the guild to beat.

"Okay, after those… interesting… results, why don't we move onto the scoring system. As you know, the grand magic games last for 5 days, each day there'll be a hidden: a challenge that'll be unknown to all the participants until right before the game. 10 points will be awarded to the guild that came first. 9 to the second. 8 to the third and so on. They'll also be a battle: a one on one fight between each guild. 10 points will be awarded to the guild that won, 5 points for a draw and no points for losing. On the 4th day they'll be a tag battle and on the last a battle royal. Is that understood?" The commentator stated, a giant slab of rock appearing out of nowhere, showing the scoring system to the crowd.

The 8 groups each made their way to their designated areas, awaiting the first challenge. Finally, a strange pumpkin headed being appeared in the middle of the giant arena, he was wearing a simple red and white striped shirt with a bright green cape with a pale yellow stripe outlining the cape. A giant green and yellow hat adored his pumpkin head. " It's time for the first challenge of the day: stillness. Would each group please choose a person to participate." Pumpkin head, A.K.A Mato, said.

Gray was designated for Fairy Tail, making his was down towards the centre of the arena. Everyone else had gathered in the middle - Juvia for Fairy Tail B, Lyon for Lamia Scale, Eve for Blue Pegasus, A young girl called Beth for Mermaid Heel, a shirtless man called Yaeger for quarto Cerberus, a well-dressed man called Rufus for Sabertooth and finally a tall, hooded woman called Elizabeta for Phoenix Heart.

"Field open!" the pumpkin shouted, pointing his hands to the sky in a gun like gesture. Everyone watched in both shock and amazement as giant structures began to form in front of them. Towers, building, houses, fountains… all of them were just sprouting out of the ground, like daisy's – enveloping and splitting all of them up. The crowd watched in excitement at what was happening to the arena – Itching for the excitement of the first hidden.

"Lyon! Juvia! Where's everyone else?!" Gray questioned, looking around. He was in the middle of a market place, stalls were all around him; attached to towering brick buildings. Banners and plants hung limply from each house, some even had pieces of fabric drooping lowly from the roof. No-one in sight.

"We can keep track of everything happening inside the city with our Lachryma vision." The commentator suddenly stated, sheets of curved crystal suddenly appeared out of nowhere, encircling the city. Static appeared on the screens, before focusing to show all 8 of the participants, one on every screen.

"The 8 participating competitors don't know the whereabouts of each other. The rules of stillness are simple. All of you will be 'it' and be looking for each other mutually - Find each other inside that city. You're fee to use any magic you like - you just need to land one hit. If contact is made, a point is added to the attacker and deduced from the victim; damage doesn't matter." The pumpkin began. When he finished, however, basic humanoid lights appeared all around them. At first they were simple lights, before eventually gaining detail – hair, clothes, jewellery… etc. Everyone peered around curiously, watching as the lights began to move and do simple gestures – like anyone else would do in a normal town square. The light finally faded, revealing hundreds, if not thousands, of copies. They surrounded them, perfect replicas of each participant; each of them with a cold and distant look on their faces.

"These are copies of all of you. If you attack a copy by mistake… you'll lose a point." The pumpkin concluded. This made a simple challenge _a lot_ more difficult. The metallic sound of a gong resounded through the arena. "Okay, then! Now that the rules have been explained, vanish! Into the stillness!"

* * *

**How was it? Pleassse reveiw an I'm truly sorry for not updating in forever - things just began to pile up, I got a fever/flu and went to denmark, then their was a load of birthday's and christmas, so yeah... Remember to favourite and follow if you want, do you want me to make them longer? more description? more actoin? Tell me please! I'll try to update sooner this time, so, bye!**

**I'm also working on a new fanfic which should be better than this one... probably...**

** I HAVE NOT BEEN SEEING ANY NEW DARK NATSU FANFIC'S! Grrrrr...**


	4. AN

**Hello... This is nothing bad! don't worry; or get your hopes up. This is just to say that I put another dark fanfic on - it's completly different to this one. For starters it's actually written ok (compared to others) and is rather descriptive. so check it out.**

**If your going to write one of those 'oh, lucy just got betrayed by natsu... blablablablabla etc.'I will hunt and kill you! I hate those fanfic's - there predictable and repetitive. Anyone who writes them have no imagination at all! their needs to be more evil natsu fanfic's so if you're an author reading this and you have no idea what to write about, then, Do an evil natsu. I would do one but I prefer to read them instead of write them. make natsu the son of acnologia or zeref or a crazy demon person... I don't know! just please... their has to be more evil natsu fanfic's.**

**P.S: The story has a rather crappy summary, I'm aiming to change it but I'm not exactly sure what too, So just ignore the summary and try to enjoy it.**


	5. Final AN

**Hello... Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've decided to re-write this story. I know It sounds rather selfish (I think) of me to do this but actually, I forgot a lot of important information in the first few chapter's. Plus, whenever I look back and try to read it I always think to myself "Oh fudge... How could I write something so bad and crappy..." and I want to make it more enjoyable for you guys as well.**

**So... sorry again; please read the re-write, I've been assured that the first chapter's good. **


End file.
